Evelyn Harper
Played by Holland Taylor. Evelyn Nora Harper is Charlie and Alan's conceited and self-centered mother and Jake's grandmother. She expresses a superficial fondness for her sons and grandson when she's obligated to, but rarely lives up to her act of a devoted, but misunderstood, matriarch. Her sons and grandson generally return the favor and go out of their way to avoid interacting with her on most occasions. She has been married an innumerable number of times, tending to marry rich men who leave her large amounts of money when they invariably pass away. Her sons have an intense dislike for her (especially Charlie), and refer to her as cold, insufferable, destructive, and "the devil." Charlie keeps her phone number on speed dial as "666. Cute, huh?" and when asked if he knew her favorite perfume, he asked a store clerk if she carried "Chanel No. 666". Once she showed up in a black cloak with a Grim Reaper-like staff. Alan asked "Who is it?" and Charlie replied, "It's death." Alan then called out, "Hi, Mom!" When one of Charlie's ex-girlfriends had a sex change, "s/he" came back and started dating his mother, much to everyone's horror. Her wide-ranging sex life is a recurring gag throughout the series. Her latest romance ended disastrously when her new husband (Teddy) had a heart attack while sleeping with his "daughter," only for the police to reveal that Teddy was a con artist who had planned to steal all of Evelyn's money and share it with the young woman, who was his much younger partner and lover. Charlie once tried to set Evelyn up on a date with Russell on her birthday, but Russell showed up at her birthday party with a thirty-year old woman. Evelyn eventually leaves the party with Russell's date for a lesbian one night stand. Russell told Alan and Charlie at the party he wants to open a "prehab", a place celebrities to stay for one month to do drugs. Birthday May 16,1948 (age 63) Family History Family Husbands: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper, deceased (1967-1989) Harry Luther Gorsky-Harper, divorced; deceased (1990-1998) Don Thomas-Harper, deceased (1999-2001) Luther King-Harper, deceased (2001-2003) Norman, Teddy "Nathan Krunk" Leopold-Harper, invalid; deceased (2008) Son: Charles Francis "Charlie" Harper deceased (1966 or 67-2011) Son: Alan Jerome Harper Grandson: Jacob David "Jake" Harper (via Alan) Sister: Sylvia Harper Nephew: Jerry Harper (via Sylvia) Personality Evelyn's main traits are her cynicism, manipulative nature and how she thinks she should be informed about any changes regarding her family. She really cares about her sons (even if she can be rather cold and callous) and she disapproves of Charlie's gambling, womanising and him getting drunk. She is often called evil by her sons such as, Charlie calling her "Satan" on multiple occasions and Alan calling her "the queen of darkness" on one occasion. Trivia *Evelyn's middle name is Nora *Her character is very cynical. *Charlie was a planned child, while Alan was the unplanned child. Evelyn told Alan that he was "two pitchers of margaritas and a gas station condom." However it was said in the episode 'Warning, It's Dirty', she says that forty years ago, Charlie asked for a little brother for Christmas, which makes it unclear whether Alan was unplanned or not. *Evelyn doesn't know that Millie could be her granddaughter, and Alan doesn't want her to know because she will try to stick her nose into it. *It is unknown how Evelyn will react to Charlie's death in Season 9 Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Articles Needing Images Category:Villains